Life's Little Gifts Chapter 1
by Amethyst Spell
Summary: This is my first story that I'm making and I decided to upload each chapter, but didn't really know where, until I found this site! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please tell me if you would like to see the next chapter!


**Life's Little Gifts Chapter 1**

**Christmas Gifts**

It was one beautiful Christmas evening at Amethyst Spell's store. She invited all her friends to come over but they were all busy, except her best friend Cobalt Cresent. She was very happy that he was coming over, so happy that she made a beautiful statue of him made from rubies, sapphires, diamonds, cobalt and amethysts. Cobalt stood at her front door and knocked on it, he had his gift with him and stood smiling, he was glad he had no plans. Amethyst heard the knocking at the door and flew over to open it, she looked at Cobalt with the happiest face ever. "Hi Cobalt! Please come in! Make yourself at home!" Amethyst said as she greeted Cobalt. He smiled to Amethyst as he walked in. "Hello Amethyst! Thanks for inviting me over!"

Amethyst flew over to a table where she put her gift and handed it to Cobalt. "Hey Cobalt, I made a statue of you made from many gems and I want you to have it!" Amethyst said cheerfully. Cobalt blushed and looked at Amethyst with a smile on his face. "F-f-f-for me? Th-th-thanks!" Cobalt thanked Amethyst. His horn started glow and so did the statue. The statue floated in the air. Cobalt gave Amethyst a hug and Amethyst hugged him back. "So umm... what do we do now?" Amethyst questioned. Unsure what to do, she looked around for something to do with an awkward look on her face. Cobalt broke the hug and walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Um... Well... It is Christmas so... lets enjoy it together!" Cobalt answered.

"Ok... but how?" Amethyst questioned again. She flew over to the couch and sat next to Cobalt. She felt a little nervous. "Well, we eat the good food and... open presents or just enjoy the time together and stay happy... be thankful for what we've got a-a-a-and..." Cobalt answered again. Cobalt searches the room and finds a mistletoe. He makes the mistletoe float over them. "And we have to kiss when this is over us!" Amethyst blushed feeling a little surprised. She looked up at the mistletoe over them. "Oh! Well... uhhh..." Her words trailed off, unsure what to say. Cobalt smiled and looked at her. "I-its a tradition!" Cobalt explained. Amethyst looked at Cobalt. She didn't know what to say. He sighed and quickly kissed her cheek. He blushed deeply.

Amethyst's eyes opened widely. She also blushed very deeply. She was so surprised that all she could say was "Oh my!" Cobalt looked away feeling a little shy. A million thoughts raced through Amethyst's head. She was unsure what to do. Then she thought to herself 'I might as well return the favour...' So she grabbed Cobalt's head and kissed him on the cheek. Cobalt blushed deeper. "Oh my!" Cobalt said. He was very surprised. He looked at Amethyst, his eyes wide open. Amethyst looked down showing a bit of affection when she realised something. "Oh my! I'm still in my work uniform! Where's my Christmas spirit? I'll just go have a shower and get some proper clothes on!" Amethyst said looking down at her clothes. Cobalt blushed a bit and looked at her. He looked down at his clothes too. "Oh... and I got my jacket on still!" Cobalt giggled and smiled. "I'll wait here... if you need anything, just give me a shout!"

A few minutes flew past, then almost half an hour, something seemed a little strange. Cobalt walked to the bathroom and called out to Amethyst. "Amethyst? Are you ok?" He knocked on the door and the door opened, Cobalt thought to himself 'Amethyst must have forgotten to lock the door!' The sound of the shower running and Amethyst humming a tune was all that Cobalt could hear. He quickly shut his eyes and called out again "Amethyst?" Amethyst did not hear him and continued having her shower. She puts her hand out to grab a towel, but instead she grabs Cobalt's shoulder. "Huh?" Amethyst said confused. Cobalt blushed deeply, his eyes were still closed tightly. "Amethyst?" Cobalt questioned. His jacket was getting soaking wet. Amethyst looked over to where she was grabbing. "Cobalt?" Amethyst replied. "I-I-I was worried about you... half an hour has nearly passed!" Cobalt said. He kept his eyes closed to show he respected Amethyst's privacy. There was no reply from Amethyst. Suddenly the shower turned off.


End file.
